Abstract ? Administrative Core The Columbia Population Research Center (CPRC) administrative core (AC), led by center co-directors Jennifer S. Hirsch and Jane Waldfogel, oversees, coordinates, and supports all of CPRC's activities, including those provided through the development core, the computing and methods core, and the four primary research areas (PRAs). The AC's specific aims are to: 1) manage and coordinate all of the center's activities; 2) provide ongoing fiscal, strategic, and substantive oversight to the center; 3) facilitate communication: i. among CPRC's cross-campus intellectual community, ii. between CPRC and the broader university, and iii. with select partner institutions and the broader public; and 4) ensure appropriate access to computing and methods core and development core services for junior scientists. By ensuring that all CPRC components function smoothly together, providing administrative support for the computing and methods core and the development core, and providing targeted help with proposal development (e.g. help with locating research assistants), the administrative core anchors CPRC's work to maximize the efficiency and impact of population science at Columbia.